Truth or Dare
by iiden
Summary: My first fanfic but I will try my best ( sorry about the rubbish summary). rated T for teens just in case, Just a couple of teens playing truth or dare, what will come after the dark truths have came out and the silly dares have be done?...
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER : I dont own corpse party all rights to the respectable owners.**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so im trying something easy**

**Truth or Dare, Corpse party style **

**Inspired by theoddkid**

**I had to change this a bit :P**

* * *

Truth or Dare : corpse party

the penalty for not doing the dare will be having to have 7 minutes in heaven with Seiko.

"Yay!" said Seiko

"NOOOOOO!" Shouted everyone else

the participants are: Satoshi, Yoshiki, Morishige, Yuuya, Yuka, Mayu, Ayumi, Naomi and Seiko of course.

See you next time.

"please make it easy on us!" Said everyone except Seiko

" I hope Naomi gets all the hard ones" said Seiko

"Seiko!" Shouted Naomi

"Hehe." Muttered Seiko

"… okaayyyyyy then." Thought everyone.


	2. I dare you

DISCLAIMER : I do not own corpse party all rights to the respectable owners.

**OK guys im changing it up a bit, to avoid getting this story getting took down I will have to change the format to a conventional story, still put your truth and dares in but I cant credit you if you want this story to stay up so PM me your truth or dares and... yeah so lets get to the story XP.**

Corpse Party

Truth or Dare

"ok we all ready for this" asked Ayumi,

"yeah" chanted everyone.

Everyone gathered around the bowl holding the truths and the dares,

"im so excited" squealed Mayu.

The group were seated in the order of : Mayu, Seiko, Naomi, Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Yuka, Yuuya and Morishige.

"ok" said Satoshi "we need a penalty for not completing the truth or dare."

Everyone except Seiko "hmm"

"oh I know I know" Seiko said "7 minutes in heaven with _moi_."

"ugh fine" said everyone else.

"ok me first" said Mayu,

Mayu dug her hand into the bowl,

"ok it says : Satoshi and Naomi 7 minutes in heaven."

Satoshi & Naomi "WHAT"

"do it, do it,do it" chanted everyone else,

"fine" said Satoshi and Naomi as they left for the closet.

"we'll call you out when its time" said Mayu.

"ok" said Seiko digging her hand into the bowl,

"oh, this one is for me" Seiko blushed while reading it out, "tell everyone how you feel about Naomi" she breathed out deeply then shouted out at the top her lungs "I LOVE YOU NAOMI!",

everyone gave her a round of applause for her guts while saying "Naomi, Satoshi, you can come out now".

They came out with there hair all messy, "what did you two do in there" said everyone else,

the two didn't answer just blushed wildly.

Naomi put her hand in the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper, "it says Morishige has to kiss everyone in the room, including the boys", "WHAT" said Morishige,

he started off kissing the girls which made them all blush especially Mayu, but also angered the boys, when Morishige got to Satoshi he refused to kiss him "well guess you are coming with me then" giggled Seiko, "Wait NOOOO"pleaded Morishige.

Then they disappeared into the closet.

Satoshi grabbed a piece of paper and read it out to the group,

"Seiko come out we need you" "ok" said Seiko "ok" said Satoshi "you need to tell us two things about Naomi that only you know" "gladly, she is in love with her dear mochi and she talks about him in her sleep." said Seiko, "SEIKO" squealed Naomi.

Yoshiki pulled out a slip and read it "Yuka beat the crap out of Yuuya while he's tied down",

"with pleasure" said Yuka while beating on Yuuya "Yuka stop hitting your big brother" said Yuuya

Everyone else: 0_o...ok then.

Last one before the break

Ayumi read the slip "Yuuya why did you punch tohko and then eat her tooth"

"Because she was in love with me when I love Yuka"said Yuuya,

"ok lets take a break" said everyone.


	3. Sleepover

**Disclaimer : I don't own Corpse Party all rights to the respectable owners.**

**Thanks for so many reviews guys keep up the good work**

**Inspired by Theoddkid**

Corpse Party: Truth or Dare.

"Ok we are finally back from that break" said Yoshiki,

"Yeah, Naomi your mom makes the best cookies" said Satoshi.

"Aww thanks Satoshi" Naomi said blushing,

"Well" said Ayumi "We should get back to the game".

"Yuka's turn" she exclaimed grabbing a fistful of slips,

"Yuka you don't need that many slips, just one" said the giggling Seiko,

"Oh" said Yuka as she started to read out the slip "Ayumi you and Yoshiki have to re-enact the scene from titanic"

"Fine" mumbled Ayumi,

10 minutes later,

"That was beautiful" said Naomi, everyone applauded the two.

"Ok, my turn" said Yuuya as he grasped a slip, "Seiko how oblivious is Naomi to your feelings",

"Oh Naomi is very oblivious to everything but I want her to be happy with her dear mochi so I don't care" said Seiko,

"...".

"Ok" said Morishige pulling the paper out of the bowl "Yoshiki confess your feelings for Ayumi while playing safe and sound on your guitar"

"Ok, Ayumi we have been friends for a long time and I've protected you along the way, the reason for my actions is that I love you" said Yoshiki,

"Oh my god Yoshiki I wish you told me sooner, I love you too!"shouted Ayumi,

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" said everyone looking at the new couple.

"Ok" said Mayu "Seiko I dare you to tase someone"

"Yay" squealed Seiko while tasing Yuuya.

"Well guys since your all here why don't we have a sleepover" said Naomi,

everyone picked up there phones and all of them replied with a great big "YES!",

"Ok then boys sleep down here, girls in my room and Yuuya in the basement"said Naomi,

"why do I have to sleep in the basement"replied Yuuya,

"Because it has an outside lock" said everyone giggling.

"Ok then its settled, goodnight" said Naomi,

"Goodnight" replied the others.

1 hour later,

"Naomi why are you up this late?" asked Satoshi,

"Hmm... oh I was just getting a glass of water, what about you?"said Naomi

"I heard someone walking past me turns out it was just you... Naomi I need to ask you something..."said Satoshi,

"Was he going to ask her out" thought Naomi "Yes Satoshi",

"Well I wanted to know if you would go out with me"said Satoshi,

"of course I will silly" she said embracing him.

"Will you two love birds please go to sleep or shut the hell up"moaned Yoshiki,

"Sorry Yoshiki" they said, Naomi went upstairs to bed.

...


	4. Brunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party all rights to the respectable owners.**

**Just to say thank you for all the great reviews keep it up guys :D – iiden.**

**Inspired by Theoddkid.**

**(Ok im going to be changing this a bit,**

**they have finished their game so now it is turning into a Sataomi ,Ayushiki, Mayu x Morishige and possibly a Yuka x Yuuya, Seiko still loves Naomi but wants her to be with Satoshi, this is a weird fanfiction I know but pm me ideas of what you want to happen in the story.)...XP ok now to the story.**

**Corpse Party: truth or Dare**

they girls all woke up to crashing noises coming from the kitchen,

they ran downstairs to see the boys trying to prepare breakfast and failing horribly,

"Satoshi you are supposed to fry eggs, not microwave them!"said Yoshiki,

"And you're not supposed to burn the toast!"replied Satoshi in frustration.

"Im the only one who is cooking and not failing"thought Morishige smirking,

"Shige-nii!"squealed mayu hugging him,

"Huh... Mayu."he replied unsure whether to hug her back or not but eventually returning the embrace,

"Mayu"he said,

"Yes"she said,

"Will you go out with me"he said unsure of himself,

"Shige-nii!.. of course I'll go out with you"she replied happily.

They all smelt burning,

"What's that smell"said Satoshi and Yoshiki in unison, then they looked at each other and shouted "Oh crap, THE FOOD",

all the girls as if on a script all just ran around the kitchen fixing all the problems the boys had made,

"Wow" thought the boys.

"So" said Yoshiki "Since breakfast is ruined why don't we go out for brunch",

this comment drew a lot of excited chatter, "Sure"said everyone,

"But wait, I feel like we're forgetting something" said Yuka,

"Oh yeah Yuuya is still in the basement"they all said laughing as they went down to let him out,

"Guys that wasn't funny"said Yuuya coughing because of all the dust he had inhaled.

10 minutes later

"Ok guys were do you want to go too eat?"asked Seiko,

"Why don't we go for sushi at the local sushi bar"suggested Ayumi,

"That sounds good" said the others.

On the way there

Ayumi was walking hand in hand with Yoshiki talking about his grades (just like the class rep to talk about that XP),

Naomi was walking with Seiko and Satoshi, Seiko was telling her about how cute her butt was making Satoshi uncomfortable even though he secretly agreed, he put his arm around her shoulder,

Mayu was walking with Morishige while he was taking pictures of her and telling her to either smile or pose,

Yuka was walking behind Satoshi for protection from Yuuya who was following closely behind.

…..


	5. aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party all rights to the respectable owners.**

**PM me ideas about what you want to happen after the restaurant.**

**Inspired by Theoddkid.**

**Corpse Party: Truth or Dare.**

"Im so tired , google maps made it look a lot less of a walk" panted Satoshi,

"Sure did" replied Yuka.

"Well" said Ayumi "since we are here we may as well go in, im starving"

"Yeah, me too" admitted everyone else.

So they all went in and ordered there food,

"This is really good!"squealed Seiko,

"Yeah, it was a great idea Ayumi"said Yoshiki giving her a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Aww, shige-niii aren't they the cutest couple"said Mayu,

"No... because we are"said Morishige kissing her full on the lips.

They all finished their sushi,

the boys paid because it was there fault they couldn't have a home-made breakfast.

"Well I had a lot of fun"said all of them simultaneously, then giggling at their synchronization.

They all headed their separate ways:

Ayumi going home with Yoshiki: she had just moved in with him,

Satoshi walking Naomi home,

Yuka walking with Yuuya trying to make him sane (she felt a funny feeling towards him, it was half way between loving him and being absolutely terrified of him) and Mayu skipping alongside Morishige.

Seiko was running home because she had just got a text from Yuu saying that the younger ones were crying out for her.

They all thought to their selves:

"This started out as a couple teens playing a Truth or Dare game, after all the dark secrets came out and the silly dares were done this is what came out of it",

"I finally have Ayumi by my side"thought Yoshiki,

"Yoshiki finally confessed" thought Ayumi,

"Satoshi is mine" thought Naomi,

"Naomi loves me" thought Satoshi,

"Shige-nii is my boyfriend" thought Mayu,

"Mayu is my lover" thought Morishige,

"Yuuya may not be that bad" thought Yuka,

"Does Yuka finally love me" thought Yuuya,

"Naomi butt" thought Seiko drooling.

…..

**Thank you all for supporting me through this story you have no idea how happy it has made me, I would be more than happy to start another story but for now im taking a break for a week.. so yeah, just tell me how well you think I did my first fanfiction out of 10 -iiden.**


End file.
